Poema Un alama mas
by anachan1996
Summary: Este es como un poema y una continuación pequeña a la historia de un alma mas de la historia d karen sempai espero lo disfruten :3 algo chafita pero algo así se me ocurrió perdón si es cota pero así esta bien por que no quería que se fuera la idea original :3


**Poema**

"**Un alma más"**

"**Se escucha el llanto de un bebé**

**El corazón palpitando ritmicamente**

**Los sollizos de un hombre**

**Y lo único que vino fue la muerte."**

Grell se encontraba destrozado por dentro, su alma estaba inquebrantable, tenía que verse a los ojos de los demas como "Un dios de la muerte" estoico y sumiso, aunque en el fondo realmente si es así siente lastima por la criatura, no puede hacer mas, son las reglas, asi lo estipula la "LEY", le ordena al subordinado que le acompaña que se de prisa y que recoga el alma del niño, mira hacía el orizonte y una lagrima recorre su rostro, el chico admira a su sempai, su gran "FORTALEZA", ve a la criatura traga saliva y le recoge su alma atravesando el pequeño cuerpo fragil.

"**Aquel hoombre tan "sumiso" lloran en vano**

**Lagrimas caen en su escritrio**

**Simplemente es observado**

**Una simple alma mas**

**Un simple llanto sin final."**

El pelirrojo se encuentra desolado en su escritorio, su pecho arde y duele tiene un gran remordimiento en su cabeza, eran tan solo un alma mas pero no tenia de mucho sierto,a simple vista detrás de la puerta es observado por su subordinado, y este no se da cuenta de nada, esta completamente indagado en su llanto amargo y suspira entre hipidos _–"Solo era un bebé"- _el llanto no deja de sesar, llora en vano, simplemente no puede hacer nada, con llorar no regresara el alma de la pequeña criatura, pero realmente se encuntra fatal y sige con un llanto sin final.

"**Es sorprendido en depresión **

**Un hombre alto lo observa sin alguna emosión**

**Por dentro se encuntra destruido pero no lo parece**

**Al pobre pelirrojo consuela **

**Sus labios se entrelazan **

**Pero al final los recuerdos no se despedazan"**

Grell esta recostado en el escritorio sobre sus brazos el llanto se vuelve a un más amargo, un hombre de cabellos lo observa he intenta consolarlo, sabia que algo así sucederia, pero lo teía bien merecido, no deseaba que estuviera con esa alimaña, tiene un rostro sin emosiones pero por dentro se siente destrozado, su corazón duele y palpita más rapido que cuando lo ve llorando por alguna estupides, pero… pero esto no es una estupides la parca roja amaba a los niños pero lo que mas amaba eran a los bebes recien nacidos, siempre tan pequeños y fragiles con una cara deinocencia, William intenta consolarlo no puede más se acerca a el lo toma porlos hombros seca sus lagrimas con su pulgar derecho y lo besa lentamente, es un beso suave y dulce, un beso lleno de amor desesperado y afligido por el, un beso donde se siente que la lengua palpita, ambos escuchan sus corazones, pero los recuerdos los atacan, Grell olvida por un momento la muerte de la criatura pero vuelve a un llanto amargo despues de dejarce de besar

"**Los recuerdos indundan sus mentes **

**Estan entre amores crecientes**

**Aquella criatura se convierte en un almas mas**

**Pero simplemente no esta por demas **

**Las risas se escuchan, la alegria abunda **

**La gran briza sopla **

**Las hojas se van y se escucha el cantar de un ave **

**Sin sesar"**

William no puede más la consiencia le remuerda la consiencia, sabía que no debia averle puesto un castigo de esa forma, las semanas pasan y la parca sigue desconsolado, no puede mas esta apunto de cometer una locura, parece ser que esta normal, pero ¡No!, no es así, el lo conoce mucho mejor que cualquiera llevan años de ser amantes y amigos, sus celos lo segaron y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, el amor que siente por el ahora se acresenta cada vez mas, no lo ama solo porque si lo ama de verdad, sabe que un almas es solo un alma, se recoge y se va aguardar en un libro entre la biblioteca pero no sabe que no esta por demas, solo por ser un almas mas no significa que no alla sido algo especial, los sentimientos lo invaden su desesperación es grande, no resiste mas corre asta la oficina del pelirrojo, una placa enforma de estrellalo detiene lo ve y fija su mirada en el nombre "Grell Sutcliff" se da cuenta de algo más una frase… una frase que no estaba, ahora se encuntra debajo de la placa "Era un almas, masomenos buena, no lo juzgo no sabia en verdad, de pronto sin saber lo que le esperaba en un alma mas se convirtio"…ante este pensamiento la garganta se le hizo nudo entro lleno de valor lo tomo del hombro, la parca se quedo sorpendida a donde irian, abrio un portal el de cabellos negros, ahora yacían en un gran terreno, un hermoso lago al fondo se veían millares de niños jugando, miles de personas riendo, la briza soplaba, millares de avez volavan por doquier, una mujer palida, de cabellos negros largos, muy hermosa se le queda mirando al de cabellos rojos se acerca se le queda mirando fijamente ¿A caso lo puede ver? Sonrie y le da un beso en la mejilla, de pronto un niño de alrededor de 5 años aparece jala a su madre y sevan, la parca reacciona era la mujer que mato aquel día, aquella prostituta que anhelaba a su hijo, ese pequeño niño no muy grande era quel bebé que su subordinado había recogido aquella noche despues de aver ecogido el alma de la mujer, ahora entiende, voltea ver a William sonrie y le abraza, ahora entiende que no es un alma mas, es una vida mas donde tendra que pelear, ahora entiende que hay muchos que pelean por la vida, mujer, niños, adolecentes, ancianos, hombres, incluso los demonios y ellos pelean por sus vidas, ahora entiende que no es una alma mas, si no una oportunidad más, se acerca al de cabellos negros y le abraza le besa dulcemente y le susura al oido -¡Gracias!- las risas se escuchan por doquier, ahora tiene que seguir adelante entiende que no puede seguir así, tiene que seguir juzgando el alma de muchos mas, pero ahora sera esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al saber que seguiran adelante, aquellas almas de bebes ¡Si creceran! Pero en un lugar llamado CIELO…..


End file.
